blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Limper
The Limper was a short man usually dressed in brown. He was one of the original Ten Who Were Taken and was considered the most evil and violent of them all. He was one of the major antagonists throughout the series and both the Black Company and some of his fellow taken considered him their greatest enemy. His feud with the Company started long ago. It was implied that Limper was the mastermind that ruined Raven's life and made him join the Black Company. After Raven killed some of his soldiers the conflict escalated to an armed confrontation, led by one of Limper’s men, Colonel Zouad. Eventually the colonel was captured and Limper tried to free his man. He did not suspect that he was lured into a trap by Shapeshifter and Croaker. The other Taken stunned him and collapsed the whole building over him. Limper survived the attack, but his forces suffered numerous defeats on the battlefield against the rebels. Fearing his poor performance might be punished by The Lady, Limper secretly arranged for a meeting with the enemy. Unfortunately for him his betrayal was expected and he was captured by Raven and Croaker. He was sent to the dungeon, but his imprisonment did not last long. His treason was pardoned and he was summoned to defend The Lady in the Battle of Charm. Limper survived the battle and was restored to his former position. He kept on serving The Lady and demonstrated bravery and skill in Battle of the Black Castle. After the Black Company abandoned The Lady, Limper pursued and tried to eliminate his old enemies. He was ambushed and literally cut to pieces by Croaker. Later the Taken was somehow brought to life. The Lady ordered him to attack the Plain of Fear and he was very enthusiastic during the air battle against Darling's windwhales. Eventually the two armies made a pact and Limper had to work with his old enemies for the Battle of the Barrowland. He tried to betray The Lady once again during the battle. However he was caught in Darling's null field. Unable to cast magic, his head was cut off. His second resurrection was orchestrated by the Toadkiller Dog. The demon dug up his head and forced the wild tribes from the Barrowland to attach it to an artificial body. He and the dog organized the tribes into an army which headed south and destroyed every city on their way. Some citizens of the ruined cities joined them and at some point their army reached 5000 men. They pillaged Opal and crossed the Sea of Torments to attack Beryl. Finally they were defeated by Darling, which put an end to their alliance. The Taken's wooden body was completely burned. After receiving another artificial body, Limper returned to Oar in order to retrieve the Silver Spike, which contained the power of his old master, the Dominator. Limper breached the city walls, with his magic, but was attacked by numerous enemies and was eventually killed. Category:Characters Category:Ten Who Were Taken Category:Wizards Category:Villains